


His Love In the Force

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adults, Fluff, M/M, agents AU, shadow ops kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: Souji and Yosuke are operative/agent coworkers who just so happen to be attracted to each other. It's been busy, though, so is there any time for something to happen for Valentine's Day?





	His Love In the Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit shadow ops and a little bit FBI agents, but doesn't actually belong in either AU set.

Agent Hanamura sighed as he looked down at his desk. After a minute, he shook his head, turning to hang up his coat; resisting the urge to pat the coat’s pocket he sat back down, exhaling tiredly. His desk looked exactly as it had when he’d left it not five hours ago - but that wasn’t why he was feeling oddly disappointed and doing his best to hide it. 

He was disappointed because it was Valentine’s Day.

Granted, Yosuke had long since given up on his high school fantasies of getting a dozen chocolates from all the cuties at school. He was an adult now, and even though there were enough “cuties” in the office, well… he’d kind of moved beyond all of that. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t harboured a few thoughts about finding something - some chocolates or maybe a muffin or brownies - on his desk, at least from a particular someone.

 _Although… come to think of it_ … Yosuke looked around the office. It was still early, and he seemed to be one of the first ones in their unit in. Souji ( _ahem, Agent Seta_ ) had left at the same time he had, around three in the morning - the night before had been particularly brutal, with the partners out past midnight at a crime scene - so… 

_Maybe there was still hope?_

At this thought, Yosuke shook his head again, this time to clear it. _Buckle down,_ he scolded himself. He and Souji… they weren’t exactly dating. It wasn’t that there were rules against it, it was just that things had been so busy with the department for the last month that even though they’d… well... come to an “understanding” of mutual interest, they just hadn’t had the _time_ to do anything about it, or even really talk about it. It was just bad luck that Valentine’s Day had managed to fall in a time that there wasn’t really a _reason_ to expect anything... and to be fair, he wasn’t sure exactly how sentimental Souji - that is, _Agent Seta_ \- was, either.

Of course, he could downplay his hopes as much as he wanted to, but that hadn’t changed the fact that the night before he’d found himself at the convenience store on the way home, deliriously tired, there only to grab a canned coffee, yet somehow finding himself in front of the little shelf of gift-wrapped Valentine’s candies. Most of them were… ostentatious, to be polite. But there was a small bag that _wasn’t_ heart-covered, full of chocolate-covered berries, and… well. It was now sitting in his coat pocket.

And when he failed to get the courage up to give them to Souji, he could eat them himself.

He’d just flipped his laptop screen on to stare blearily at the report he’d started the night before when the door to their suite opened; he looked up, and his heart leapt a little when he saw a familiar silver head and quiet smile. Hurriedly standing up, Yosuke pretended he wasn’t thinking of ways to “not be at his desk” when he decided to head into the kitchenette to make coffee. Giving _Agent Seta_ a friendly wave and smile as he passed by, he couldn’t stop himself from rejoicing internally when Souji responded with a warm (if just as tired) smile of his own. 

Yosuke was just pouring himself a mug of coffee when he heard footsteps; looking up to see Souji come in, he had to smile again as he reached into the upper cupboard. 

“Morning, Seta. Want some coffee?”

“Morning, and yeah. Please.” The silence between them was companionable - one of the things Yosuke liked especially about being with Souji - but after a few moments Souji opened his mouth again. “Hey, Hanamura. I was-”

Just then, they were both distracted by a booming voice. Blessing his fates that he wasn’t jittery, Yosuke handed Souji his coffee - cream, and no sugar - before looking up to see their boss, Dojima, standing in the kitchen doorway.

“You two got those reports ready? I need them on my desk, ASAP, so we can get forensics involved.”

Both men sighed, gave each other rueful - if amused - glances, and headed out of the kitchenette. “Just finishing up, boss.” 

Yosuke was a diligent agent, and having a crush on his coworker didn’t change that, so he sat down - only sparing himself a split second of disappointment that there wasn’t anything waiting for him - and threw himself into the chore of finishing his report. Souji did the same, and both of them finished at about the same time. They dropped their papers off with the boss - who looked each sheet over, grunted, and told them to email them to forensics - but that only took a couple of minutes. 

Unfortunately, any hopes the brunette had of getting a fifteen minute break to talk to Souji were dashed when he looked up to see the clock hands pointing towards nine. 

“ _Shit_. We need to start hitting up those witnesses. You about ready to go, Seta?”

Souji was lost in thought when Yosuke called to him, but it was only a moment before he snapped his head around, nodding as he stood to grab his coat. “Yeah, absolutely. I’ll let you drive, Hanamura, and I’ll take the wheel this afternoon.”

“Sounds good, partner.”

While Yosuke was disappointed in the dashing of his “Valentine’s dreams”, he was the first one to admit that they hadn’t exactly been practical, and even if he _was_ disappointed, well - he wasn’t going to let it discourage him. Even he’d only come into his bag of chocolates because he’d been at a convenience store at 3am, and there was no reason he _had_ to wait for Souji to make the first move.

He’d see how things went.

They talked about the list of suspects on the way to their squad car, and although they were finally alone together work left them no time for casual discussion as they worked their brains through alibis and around clues. They stopped for more coffee after a particularly grueling interrogation, and as Yosuke leaned back against the car, can-in-hand as he blinked up at the (cold) blue sky and tried not to yawn, Souji cleared his throat. 

“Hey, Hanamura, do you think-”

Whatever he’d intended to say was interrupted by the crackle of the car’s intercom; Yosuke shrugged at Souji and, as he noticed that his partner seemed to be a little frustrated (and also that he looked _really_ good in his suit and trench coat, under the dappled sunlight), held a finger up. “I’ll grab this, you hold that theory.”

As expected, it was the office. Yosuke was glad that they weren’t being called out to yet _another_ scene - crimes like the one they were investigating had a habit of piling up quickly - but as it _was_ forensics, they were going to need to head back ASAP to get a briefing on the initial findings so that they’d have more information for their afternoon visits. The brunette sighed.

“Sounds like we’re not really going to get much of a rest today,” Yawning, he climbed behind the wheel again. “It’ll be noon or later once the lab rats are done pontificating. Did you want to break for an hour or so after that? I wouldn’t mind a nap in the break room.”

Souji was silent for a moment, but when Yosuke looked over at him he nodded. “Yeah. I think I’ll go home and get my lunch.”

 _What I wouldn’t give for a home-cooked meal of Souji’s_ , Yosuke thought wistfully, though he kept that thought from showing on his face. His partner had brought home-baked treats into the office from time-to-time, and they’d been so delicious that Yosuke couldn’t even imagine how good a meal would taste. “Sounds good. I’d say we could meet back at thirteen-thirty, but-”

“But we have no idea how long the forensics goons are going to take.”

“Ex-actly.”

At least they were both in good - if tired - spirits as they headed back to the office.

* * *

It was closer to one by the time the forensics debrief was over, and Yosuke waved Souji out the office door before loosening his tie and heading into the break room to collapse. Between their interviews that morning and the information they’d gleaned from the night before it looked like it was going to be another late night, so Dojima had given them both a two-hour break, and Yosuke - after wolfing down a yakisoba bun, was going to sleep through all of it. 

And sleep he did. His dreams were a little more Souji-and-chocolates-centric than he would have liked for them to be, but they weren’t _bad_ , and he felt much more refreshed by the time his watch alarm went off and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Going out to his locker, he’d just grabbed his overnight kit - he wanted to brush his teeth after that long a nap - when the suite door opened again and Souji came in, briefcase in his hand and bag over his shoulder. They greeted each other companionably, and by the time Yosuke returned to his desk (teeth brushed and hair damped down - he didn’t want to look like a _complete_ savage in front of Souji) Dojima was waiting for them, updated case files in his hands. The partners exchanged a long-suffering glance, and their boss smacked each of them (lightly) with their folder.

“You’ve got a long night ahead of you, so get going.”

They interviewed a few more suspects, but the rest of their afternoon and evening was set aside for a stakeout - the brass didn’t expect anything to happen, but with this kind of case the agents always had to be on the lookout - and they couldn’t even use that “downtime” to chat, since the advent of laptops meant they both had paperwork to  fill out and reports to read while they waited. 

Still, it was comfortable, working alongside Souji, and Yosuke had to admit that even if they were busy it wasn’t the worst Valentine’s Day he’d ever had. Eventually, dinner rolled around; stretching, the brunette closed his laptop and set it aside. 

“We’ve got another four hours out here, so do you want me to head through the alley to the next street over and grab some bentos from a convenience store?”

To his surprise, however, Souji reached for his bag in the back seat. 

“Actually… since we had the extra time earlier, I put together some stuff for dinner. I figured it would be better than grabbing fast food. If you want some, that is?” He held one of the boxes out to Yosuke, who didn’t even try to hide his shining eyes as he took it. 

“Are you _kidding_? Home-cooked food? Hell yeah. Even when I’ve got the time I usually get takeout or just heat up noodles.” Not that he would have said no to chocolate - and it wasn’t like this was particularly indicative of anything other than the fact that Souji was being considerate - but he never dreamed he’d be getting to try Souji’s cooking _so soon_. 

The box itself was rather plain, just the standard black “lacquer” plastic box with latches on either end to keep it closed - but that was hardly surprising. Giving a quick, “itadakimasu” (and too excited to notice how quiet Souji’s echoed response was) Yosuke grabbed a pair of disposable chopsticks out of the glove compartment and popped the latch. 

The brunette’s nose was immediately assaulted by the mouth-watering scent of ginger pork; it smelled *so* good that he raised his chopsticks, getting ready to dig in - and then he saw the box’s second compartment. It was shut, but the lid was clear plastic, and he had no problems making out the heart-shaped chocolate brownies inside it. 

Heart in his throat, Yosuke looked up, only to see Agent Seta - _Souji_ \- with a blush on his cheeks and his eyes turned away from the brunette. “I, uh- I wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight,” he mumbled quietly. “Dojima just never gave me the chance and it’s not like we’ll be free any time today, anyway, so…”

Blinking through suspiciously blurry lashes, Yosuke looked back down at the bento in his lap and then back up again to Souji. His partner was watching him nervously now, and Yosuke found that even though he was normally glib, he didn’t know what to say - or maybe it was that he wanted to say so many things that he couldn’t decide what needed to be said first. Clearing his throat, he reached into the back seat to grab his coat, scrabbling to find the correct pocket.

Souji, of course, had no idea what Yosuke’s intent was, and as the brunette hadn’t said anything, his look of nervousness morphed to embarrassment as he put his own chopsticks down, his own box not even open yet. “Hanamura, you don’t have to _leave_ , we’ve got a job to do and I don’t intend-”

“Oh my god Seta, _shut up._ I’m not leaving, and I’m not uncomfortable, I promise.” Yosuke’s tone of amused affection seemed to mollify Souji, and at that moment the brunette finally put his hand on his target, pulling it out. The ribbon was only a little worse for being in his pocket all day, and he held the bag out triumphantly - and a little embarrassed himself.

Souji’s expression turned from anxious worry to surprise, and he took the bag of chocolate fruit with a soft smile touching his lips before he looked up to meet Yosuke’s eyes. 

“I guess we both had some plans. Too bad it’s been so busy lately.”

“Yeah, well - that’s the job, isn’t it?” They both laughed ruefully, and Yosuke shoved his coat back behind his seat before picking up his bento again - and then he reached out to gently touch the back of Souji’s hand, finding his smile too wide and happy to be controlled. “But… it’s not going to last forever, and once the rush is over, we’ll get some time off. Maybe we could get dinner then?”

An answering smile grew on Souji’s face, who touched Yosuke’s hand in return, then looked down at his own bento, popped the latches, and nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s a date. Happy Valentine’s Day, Hana- I mean, Yosuke.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Souji.” Yosuke grinned. “And now I’m going to dig in, because this smells _amazing_.” 

Souji laughed in relief, and Yosuke smiled down at the box, chopsticks already in his mouth as he savoured the melt-in-your-mouth meal.

_This has been one hell of a Valentine’s Day after all._


End file.
